


A New Republic

by Paladin_Willa



Series: A Changed Republic [3]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cause I say so, Domino Squad LIVES, Fighting, Gen, Hiding, Sneaking, Treason, disguises, follows Found A New Padawan, shocking, they'll appear later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Iko Kryze has been training with Yoda for a month now and he's pleased with her progress. She continues training with Obi-Wan. They find out that their enemies droids are still out there and need to be found before they get into the wrong hands. Will they succeed? Or will an enemy get the droids and use them to get Palpatine out? Updates will be slow, basically on hold





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! See, I told you there would be a sequel to the Found a New Padawan fan fic. Here it is. It take place a month later after Iko has become Yoda’s Padawan. She’s learning the ways of the Force to become the new Grand Master Jedi. So, review with what you thought of it. Luv ya! -PW

**XXX Iko’s POV (One Month Later) XXX**

I smile slightly as I leave Yoda’s quarters for the day. Today was good, Yoda said I’ll soon be ready to become the new Grand Master Jedi soon, possible as soon as next year. I walk to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. I then walk down the row and grab some food and water before heading to a table.

My left hand dangles slightly and occasionally taps my lightsaber. I set the tray down and sit. I start eating and look up when the door hisses open. Obi strides in and walks over to me. “Hello Iko. How was training with Yoda go today?” He asked.

“It was good, Obi. Or should I be calling you dad?” I asked. Obi laughed slightly. It’s been like this ever since Obi got married to Satine who acted as my mom since I was found on Vanqor. I smirked as he sat down across from me. “What brings you down here? I thought I’d train with you tomorrow just as Yoda said we would.”

“Oh, yes. The training will probably have to wait. I just got word from Anakin that a General droid from the Separatists is still working. We need to get it before an enemy of the Republic does. I was hoping you could come, like old times.” Said Obi. I thought about it for a little while before nodding.

“I’d like that. I’ll make sure with Yoda. Prepare to leave with or without me.” Obi nodded and got up. I took a few more bits of my food before throwing it away and heading back up to Yoda’s quarters. I knocked on the door and heard his reply.

“Come in.” I pressed a button and the door hissed open. “What is it, Young Padawan?” I walked over to Yoda and sat down on one of the stools.

“Anakin found out one of the General droids from the Separatist army is working. Obi wants me to come along with him to get this droid before someone else does. Is it ok if I went?” Yoda came in front of me and looked away thoughtfully. After a few, he looked back up at me.

“Find this droid, we must. Go with them, you will." I nod and head out of the room and toward the docking bay. Obi was just walking onto the ship when he saw me. I waved to him and he turned his head slightly to talk to someone. Most likely telling Anakin to wait for me to get on. I run up to the ship and board.

As I walk up the ramp Obi walks with me and turns to face outward. Waving happily at the dack was Satine. Obi and I both wave back right as the ramp closed. We walk into the cockpit and I see that Anakin and Snips are at the controls. Once we’re seated they press a few buttons and we fly into space before jumping to hyperspace.

“So, where is the Commander droid we’re after?” I asked and Anakin looked at me.

“I’m not entirely sure. These coordinates, I haven’t been or heard of any planet or system there.” He said.

“So, that would be a ‘no’ then.” I replied and Anakin nodded. I chuckled at that and Snips joined in. Soon we exited hyperspace and a blue colored planet loomed ahead. “That’s where the drois is?” I asked as a sense of unease came over me. Anakin nodded and looked at me. “I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

“I conquer.” Obi said. Anakin flew the ship toward the planet and we entered the atmosphere. We land a kilometer away from a building behind a hill **(if the distance it too short, sorry. I have limited knowledge of the metric system. If you have a better knowledge please tell me what would be correct. Thanks!)** . We go down the ramp and scope out the landscape.

We make our way to the hilltop and we look at the building for a way in. “See any way in?” I asked Obi quietly. Obi looked at me then back at the building.

“You could get into a disguise and go in there. Then you could figure out where that droid is. Once you know, you come back and we decide how to get it out.” I tap my chin thoughtfully and looked between Obi and the building.

“What shall I be disguised as? We have no idea how they dress in there.” I said pointing. He then took out binoculars and looked at the building’s entrance.

“Take a look.” I take the binoculars and look. I see someone come out wearing a repair uniform.

“Hmm.” My brow furrowed in thought. “I have an idea.” We head back to the ship and enter it. I head to a cabinet and open it. I rummage around until I find a plain uniform. I head into a separate room and change. I head out and look for something to hide my hair. Soon I finally find a scarf to wrap my distinct hair in.

I go over to Obi and grab a comm. “I’m going now.” Obi and the others nod and I head out after grabbing a bag with tools in it. I head out to the building. Soon I make it to the door and the guards stopped me.

“Who are you?” He stepped forward and pointed the gun toward me.

“I’m Sabine Freemaker. I run a repair and fix company. I was hired to fix a….” I took out a device and look at and made a noise of annoyance, “my helper forgot to cash it in. Can you help a person out and tell me what was needing to be fixed?” I asked.

“No. Just leave.” He replied.

“Oh well. I still got paid.” I start walking away. “Well have fun telling your boss that they paid for something to be repaired only to have it not repaired. I hear bosses don’t like having money wasted though I’m  _ sure _ they’ll be more forgiving.” I continue back the way I came.

“Wait. The X-Wing Fighter isn’t working.”

“Right, the X-Wing Fighter! Now I remember. How could I forget.” I stepped back toward them as I talked. “So, why don’t you show me where that fighter is so that I can repair it.” They then lead me inside and I make sure I remember every detail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heys! I’d like that Madiba127 and GUNZ4u2c for following this story. That’s really nice of them. Sorry it took so long. I was going through old stories and fixing them and trying to distract myself from my sadness\depression. My sis just moved across the country for college and our dog, Scooby, is in depression too. I’ve help him to distract both of us.  
> Though on the good side, Scoob’s FINALLY is ok with me holding him. BOOYAH! Also, sorry but this will take awhile because of another fanfic I’m writing and because of online summer school. I still Luv ya though!  
> Ok, Review! Luv ya! Without further ado *gestures to story* the next chap! -PW

“Right, the X-Wing Fighter! Now I remember. How could I forget.” I stepped back toward them as I talked. “So, why don’t you show me where that fighter is so that I can repair it.” They then lead me inside and I make sure I remember every detail. “Has this Fighter been giving you trouble a lot lately?” I asked while looking around.

“Ya. Glade Mr. Tarkin finally got someone to fix it.” I stumble slightly at hearing the boss’s name. “You ok?”

“Yeah, trip over something on the floor.” They continued forward toward where the ship is. “So, is there anything Mr. Tarkin needs the fighter for? I just need to know my time table.” They looked at me before each other.

“Makes sense. And it’s not like your going to be able to do anything. Well, he needs it for an attack against Onderon and Mandalore in a week. He has this droid from the separatist to help him know where to go. They did something he didn’t like.” As they face forward, my eyes widen as I hear there are TWO targets. “Here’s where the X-Wing is.”

I press a button and look inside. The X-Wing was in the far corner leaning to one side. “I’ll get right on it. Once I find out what’s wrong I’ll give you a timetable of how long it’ll take.” They nodded and left.

“Good luck Miss…..”

“Freemaker. Sabine Freemaker.”

“Yes. Good luck Miss Freemaker.” They then closed the door and we’re off. I head over to the X-Wing and click the comm on my wrist.

“Obi!” I hissed. “Obi, are you there?”

“ _ Yes, I’m here. _ ” Obi replied quietly. Most likely got my hint. “ _ What’s up? _ ”

“I’m in and you’ll never guess who has the droid.” I replied looking over my shoulder to see if anyone is watching. I then grab a device from the bag and start looking around. Going to fix it so that they don’t get mad at me.

“ _ Who has that droid and what do they want it for? _ ” He whisper asked.

“Tarkin. Tarkin got the droid somehow and is planning an attack against TWO planets!” I hissed angrily. “Against Onderon and…..Mandalore.” My voice cracked slightly saying my home world’s name. “We have to stop him before he can attack.”

“ _ We will. Don’t worry. _ ” He replied. I pressed a button and went back to looking at the ship.

**XXX Hours Later XXX**

I type on the device and pressed send. All the parts that had to be fixed or replaced and the time table for it were in the message. I then walked out and the two guards are still there. “I’ll come back tomorrow with some helpers to help fix this. I sent a message to Mr. Tarkin with all the parts that need fixing or replacing and the time table for it.”

“Ok. We’ll walk you out.” They then escorted me out to the entrance. I then walk calmly back to where Obi, Anakin, and Snips are hiding with the ship. Once there, I set the bag down and took the covering off. My hair cascaded down and I pulled it into a ponytail.

“Ok, so they’re expecting me back tomorrow with help. You’re going to need disguises.” They nodded and we got ready for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yeah. Sorry for the short chap but I had to get this published. I have summer school right now so I wanted to warn you that the stories will take a little to get published. I luv ya though! Don’t hate me! -PW


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for the delay of updating the story! Was writing other story AND doing a few things for my summer class. FFUUUUNNNN(not really!). And, I HATE SISTERS, ESPECIALLY ELDEST ONES!!!! I know, not relevant, but had to get that out of my system. Review! Luv ya! -PW

I look at Obi, Anakin and Snips and nod in approvement. “Ok, where is the tool bag?” I asked Obi. He pointed to a container and on it was the bag. “Thanks.” I quickly wrap my hair up and then grab the tool bag. “Let’s go.” I head out and they follow suite. Soon we arrive outside the building and the guards stop us.

“Who are you?” He asked blocking our way.

“Like I explained yesterday, I’m Sabine Freemaker and I run a repair and fix company. I came yesterday to look over the X-Wing Fighter that was malfunctioning. I sent a list of everything that needed to be fixed and the parts needed. I shipped the parts I could get here, the rest I’ll need your bosses help at getting.”

“Who are they?” The man asked pointing behind me.

“Those are my helpers. They’re going to help me fix the X-Wing. Here’s my card.” I pull out the card I made while Obi and the others looked for disguises. “See, it says right there. And I have the bill for the job.” I pull out a device and pull up the fix order.

“Yes. Ok well, go ahead.” He then stepped back and allowed us through. I waved the others up and we walk down the hall.

“Ok, one of you go and find the dr-Mr. Tarkin and the rest of us will  _ fix _ the ship and do a  _ check up _ of the other ships.” I said as we passed by more guards. I smiled at them and continued on to the bay. Once there I make sure no one hears and gathered the others around. “I can’t go because they think I’m the chief of the company.”

“I’ll go.” Obi said. I nodded and he left the ba and we went to the ship. Soon some guards arrived and dropped of some boxes. I nodded and went through the boxes.

“Ok, let’s get to  _ work _ .” I then started putting the parts in but instead I made it so that the fighter would stop working. Soon the ship is done and I wipe my brow. “Now let’s do a check of the other ships.” I head to the bay doors with the others behind me. “Can you show us the other ships? I’m doing a complimentary check up of all ships.”

The guards looked at each other then at me. “Sure, right this way.” He then lead us to another bay. We enter the bay and head immediately over to the closest ship. Once there I go to the other side so that I can look at the guards without them getting suspicious.

“Why don’t you start on another ship? That way we finish up faster.” Anakin and Snips nodded and left to different ships. The guard seemed vaguely interested but said nothing. My comm beeped right as I finished the last ship. “Ok, That’s that. Let’s get goin. I’ll meet you at the ship once I’m done talking to Mr. Tarkin.”

They nod and we head to the door. We exit and I look around, no ones here. I grip the bag and spin around bringing the bag up. It hit the guard and he slumped down, groaning. I grip his arm and pull him into the bay. “Let’s find Obi.” With that we started running down the different halls, looking at my comm for help.

Soon I see Obi running with a droid beside him. We run toward Obi. “How did you get it to follow you?” Obi shrugged.

“Let’s get going.” I nodded and we started off toward the exit.

“Well, Obi-Wan and Anakin. Funny seeing you here.” We stopped and looked around. I see a camera and point. “Very good,  _ Iko. _ ” He said my name with what appeared to be scorn.

“Why don’t you show yourself……..Tarkin?” I asked looking at the camera. Suddenly a screen appeared and Tarkin looked smug.

“Congrats, you know my name. But why do you interfere with my plans?”

“You have a separatist droid and plan on attacking Onderon and Mandalore.” I replied and he tsked.

“Someone has been snooping around. For that, you’ll pay.” We see him press a button and suddenly our things are pulled up.

“Wha-” Anakin and I start getting pulled up by our cyborg arm. I try wrenching my arm down and dig it into the ground. I see he presses more buttons and the magnet increases. My hand gets pulled from the ground.  “Aahh!” I reach down and my hand brushes Obi’s fingertips.

“Iko!” I hit the ceiling and twist to look at Anakin.

“Have any ideas?” He shrugged and unexpectedly I felt burning pain shooting through me. “AAHHH!” Anakin and I shout out in pain. I look up and see that the ceiling is electrified. The electricity stops after  while and I look around blearily.

“Iko! Anakin!” I hear Obi call out. “Look out!” I look down and see Obi Force pushing Snips to the side. My arm feels like its being pulled apart as magnets keep my cyborg arm up and gravity pulls the rest of me down. I look around and see the bag I was holding close by. I reach out and the electricity started again.

“AAHHH!”

“IKO!!” I grind my teeth and ignore pain and continue reaching out. My hand touched the bag and I hit the latch. The bag opened up and I saw my lightsabers. I reached in and grabbed one. I pulled it out and turned it on. The red blade hummed its deadly song and I slashed at the beam my hand was stuck to.

“Whoa!” I yelled out as I started falling. I landed with my legs bent and I reached out and grabbed my other lightsaber. “Your going down Tarkin.” I growled to the screen. I look around and see that droids are coming from both halls. I rush forward and and cut at the droids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so another chap. And, just telling this one is gonna be short. It’s just that this is all I could come up with so ya….it’ll be short. Sorry. Review! Luv ya! -PW


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry that it took a while. Had stuff to do but I’m back! BOOYAH! Ok, sorry. Review! Luv ya! -PW  
> Me: IKO!  
> Iko: Yes?  
> Me: Disclaimer please!  
> Iko: Dis-what?  
> Me:*sigh* Here. Read this.  
> Iko: Ok. RK doesn’t own Tarkin, Obi, Anakin, Snips or anyone else from the Star Wars franchise. She only owns me, the plot and the other characters she made. *mutters* This is strange.

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I rush forward and cut the droids down and hear Obi and the others igniting their own lightsabers. “We have to get out of here!” I yell over the battle. I hear Obi grunt assent and I turn to face the direction we were heading. “Come on!” I run over there and cut a path through the droids. “Get the droid.”

“I got it.” Obi said and he runs up to be right behind me. I look back and see that Anakin and Snips are at the rear, protecting Obi as he carries the droid. We continue down the halls as I cut down the droids blocking the way out. Soon we make it to the entrance and the door it locked.

“Cover me!” I yell. I turn off one lightsaber and hook it to my belt. I push the other one into the door and start making a circle. As I make slow progress I hear Anakin and Snips stopping and deflecting blaster shots. “Come on.” I mutter trying to go faster. Soon my lightsaber is close to the point where I started. “Almost done!”

Soon, my lightsaber reaches the point and I pull it out. I then push my hand forward and the door creaked as it was pushed out. It falls to the ground with a clank. “Done!” I jump out through the hole and look around. No droids were there and I moved to the side as the others jumped out. We then started running toward the ship.

I ran up the ramp and went into the pilot seat. I started up the ship and looked behind me. Anakin jumped into the co-pilot seat and we then lifted the ship off the ground when I heard Obi and Snips yell at us to take off. I raise the ramp and we lift into the atmosphere. Snips and Obi both grip the back of our chairs as we dodge the ships that are flying after us.

“Go into space and then jump into hyperspace!” Obi yelled and turned the ship up, heading out into space. We leave the atmosphere and head farther out into space as Anakin puts in the coordinates.

“Hurry!” I yelled as one of the ships that followed shot us.

“There!” I hit the hyperspace button and and the ship leapt off. The sky outside changed to different shades of blue zip by in lines. I lean back into the pilot seat and sighed. “That was close.”

“Ya, no kidding.” I agreed with Anakin. “Obi, why don’t you and Snips go see if you can find anything out from the droid.” I suggested and Obi nodded.

**XXX**

I land the ship and look behind me and see Obi grabbing the droid and walking down the ramp. I turn the ship off and head into the Temple. “Hey, Rex.” I waved to Rex as he walked over to Anakin and Snips. He waved to me before continuing on. I go through the Temple and head toward the meeting room.

I press a button and the door hissed open. Mace, Plo and Yoda looked up at me. “What is it, Young Padawan?” Plo asked.

“I’ve returned from our mission. Obi-Wan has tried getting information from the droid, but has not succeeded. He’ll need help.” I said and Yoda nodded.

“Get help, we shall. Help Obi-Wan, you should.” I nodded and headed out to where Obi had gone. Soon I make it to where Obi is and enter.

“Hey, I’ve come to help you.” Obi nodded and gestured for me to try.  _ This will probably take a while, _ I thought and started working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, so sorry its short but, I’ve hit a brick wall. So ya, tell me what you want to happen so that I can have it go on longer. And the two star wars x rangers apprentice cross overs are like only gonna be five chaps because they’re short fanfics. Review! Luv ya! -PW


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for the wait in the next chap but I did say it’s on hold. I’m decided to do one chap for you while I think of what could happen. Just a warning it will take a while. Having problems thinking of what could happen, really should have written down somewhere what I had originally planned, stupid self for not doing that.  
> Seriously I’m random, trouble with what could happen in story, write other fanfics, one with the main character! What is up with me? Well, review! Luv ya! -PW

I plug in the last cord into the droids and went to the computer. Different plans came up and many maps did too. Obi and I searched through all these plans from the Clone Wars until we found the ones that talked about attacking Onderon and Mandalore.

“Oh my,” I whispered as I read the plans. Obi looked over at me.

“What?” he asked.

“The attacks, they’re part of a diversion to free Palpatine out of prison,” I replied as Obi looked over the plans.

“We’ll need to keep Palpatine under constant watch while the court discusses what his punishment should be,” he said and I nodded. “We’ll also need to find out how they plan on freeing him,” I nodded again and we left the room and went to the council room.

Yoda and other Jedi in the room look up as we enter. “Find something, did you?” Yoda asked and we nodded.

“Onderon and Mandalore are going to be attacked along with another planet as a distraction so that someone can sneak into the prison and free Palpatine. We know Tarkin was going to attack the planets but the droid didn’t have anything on who he’s working with and who’s getting Palpatine,” I explained.

Everyone in the room nodded. “I suggest that we have at least one Jedi guarding Palpatine at all times to make sure if anyone tries freeing him, they’ll be in for some trouble,” Obi said and Yoda nodded.

“Send Jedi to Palpatine, we will. Padawan Kryze, guard Palpatine now, discuss who will guard, we will,” Yoda said and I nodded. I left the room and headed over to the prison.

“What is it, Iko?” Rex asked once I entered the prison, he was one of the troopers watching Palpatine.

“Obi and I found some plans that discuss freeing Palpatine so Yoda sent me to help watch,” I said and he nodded. “Other Jedi will help watch,” he nodded again and we  stood in silence.

**XXX**

“Master Secura,” I said as she came over to me.

“I’ll take over from here. You can go back to the Temple,” she said and I nodded.

“See ya later, Rex,” I called back as I walked away and I saw him wave. I went onto a speeder and rode back to the Temple. The sun was setting in the distance and I soon arrived at the Temple. I got off the bike and walked into the Temple.

I went to the cafeteria, got something to eat and took a seat. As I ate Kia and Satine came in and sat down by me. “Hey,” I said and they nodded. “How’s it coming at Mandalore?” I asked Satine.

“Bo said the guards have kept the people safe and more people from Death Watch are helping her to defeat Maul’s Death Watch and protect the people. Obi said that the Council is slowly coming up with a plan to save Mandalore,” she said and I nodded.

“Saving Mandalore may take a little longer,” I said and she looked at me confused, as did Kia. “We got from the droid that a fake attack was going to happen on Onderon, Mandalore and another planet as a diversion to free Palpatine,” I explained.

“They plan on going to the planet Anakin, Snips, Obi and I were on to stop the troops there. They have to also find out where the other troops are to attack Onderon and the other planet so that’ll take a little and then keep a watch on Palpatine,” I finished and Kia nodded.

“Master Secura told me about that. Hopefully they find the culprits before the attacks happen,” Kia said and I nodded.

“So do I. But if they don’t Yoda will divide our forces to protect the three planets and watch over Palpatine. Though it might be a bit easier if Palpatine was in the Temple. The Temple’s not an easy thing to breach,” I thought aloud the last part.

“Maybe but they decided to put him in the normal prison. Luckily they made it so Palpatine couldn’t hurt them with the Force,” he said and Satine and I both nodded.

“Agreed,” we sat in silence as I ate a few more bits. “So, how’s your training going?” I asked Kia.   
“It’s fine. Definitely less interesting with the Clone Wars over,” he said and I had to nod.

“You definitely get something from learning on the field,” I replied.

“Yeah. So what about your training?” he asked.

“It’s interesting, to say the least. I go between Yoda and Obi and continue learning about being a Jedi and learning about speaking to the Force and becoming the Jedi Grand Master. It’s just a tad overwhelming,” I said and they nodded.

“I can imagine,” Satine said. “But I know you can manage it,” she continued and Kia nodded agreement. I rolled my eyes slightly while smiling.

“Of course, you’d say that. You are my aunt,” I said and she nodded.

“Well, yes. I am a bit bias toward you,” she said smiling. “And don’t forget about Kia, he was agreeing with me,” she said and once again Kia nodded.

“I did,” he said and I gave a small laugh.

“I know you did. I was just saying that relatives genuinely think better of you or say you can do something,” I said and he nodded.

“True,” he said. “So, where are Korkie and his friends?” he asked Satine.

“Last I saw them they were heading out to the market area. Probably just browsing since it can get boring here if you don’t have anything to do,” she said and we nodded.

“Oh, have you seen Padme lately?” I asked and she nodded. “How is she?”

“She’s good. Any day now and the babies will come,” she answered.

“That’ll be fun. Twins as your first kids,” I said and Satine nodded. “Though I have a feeling they’ll get us to help them care for the kids,” I continued and they nodded.

“Yup,” Kia agreed. “So where’s Obi?”

“In a meeting with the Council discussing plans to stop the attacks last I saw him,” I said and we sat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, so this was short but it’s kinda a filler a little. Again, this is still technically on hold until I remember or figure out what’s going to happen. If you want, you can PM or review suggesting what could happen. Review! Luv ya! -PW


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, amirite!?!? So, I am really sorry about the VERY long wait and radio silence for this series. I will try updating this more. I will also be updating the crossover that will prob only be one or two more chaps. Then I’ll also be doing another Star Wars Fic which is random missions Iko and Obi do during the Clone Wars. Figured I could do some more. Also, Domino Squad is alive and happy in this series. No one dies, screw canon. That one will just be totally random in updates, btw. Also, I will be updating my Ranger’s Apprentice fic. I may do another RA fic but we’ll see. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy the update and the other fics I plan to work on!! Feel free to talk or ask me anything via comments,  
> Tumblr: paladinikoe or  
> Twitter: @paladinikoe !!!!

**XXX Third Person(POV) XXX**

Iko watched as a familiar Twi’lek walked toward her. The Twi’lek was a fellow padawan that she met while fighting in the Clone Wars. The Twi’lek was pink with hazel eyes. She had on a off-white shirt that had elbow length sleeves. Over the shirt was a brown sleeveless vest that became one piece that rested between her legs, like the young padawan Katooni’s vest. She had on leggings like sweats that were a brugandy color. She had on knee high black boots. Around her waist was a muted red-pink wrap with a thin black belt. On the belt was a clip that currently held her lightsaber and a pouch on the opposite side. It was her friend, Nadia Shijwuja.

**(I will link/put an image for Nadia. Link:[Nadia Shijwuja](http://paladinikoe.tumblr.com/post/183500389037/a-new-republic-chapter-6-paladinwilla-star). If not working/happening, go to my tumblr or twitter for the image)**

“Nadia, what are you doing here?” Iko asked after hugging her friend.

“I’m here to relieve you for the night,” Nadia said and Iko nodded.

“Of course. Rex and the other troopers should have their replacements coming within the hour. But make sure to double check their number,” she reminded and Nadia nodded understanding with the clones. “Update me on anything that happens.”

“Will do!” A smile graced Iko’s lips at that as she walked out of the jail. Standing outside waiting for her was Fives, having took Nadia here.

“Evening, Fives. How the Domino Squad?” Fives gave a smile.

“Probably waking up now and getting food before replacing Rex’s team,” he said as they went into the ship.

“I can imagine it’ll be interesting going back to a normal sleep schedule once Palpatine is dealt with,” she commented as they sat down.

“It will be interesting,” Fives agreed turning the ship on. They then took off and headed toward the Temple. They soon landed and Iko nodded to Fives.

“Get back to your team and get ready,” she commented and Fives nodded with a smile.

“I imagine we’ll see each other soon,” he replied walking off toward a room where some clones stayed while on assignment for the Jedi. She walked into the Temple and made her way to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. As she ate, Obi joined her with a smile. “What are you smiling about?” she asked.

“Well, once Domino Squad and Cody’s teams are rested, we’ll go after Tarkin,” Obi said and Iko smiled.

“Great. Can’t wait to stop him,” she grinned once she finished and continued to eat the meal on her tray. “I’ll see you in the morning I guess,” she said standing up to clean her tray and Obi nodded agreement. She quickly dealt with her tray before heading back to her room to rest.

**XXX**

Iko placed her hands on her belt, each by a lightsaber as she waited beside Obi for the others to arrive. Anakin and Snips would join along with both Rex, Cody’s squad and Domino Squad. She was happy to work with Domino Squad again since she enjoyed working with them during the war. She especially liked hanging with Hevy and Echo, they got her. Hevy lost a leg after triggering the explosion on the Rishi Station on Rishi Moon and Echo had to get pins in spine to help it heal correctly and a few metal vertebrae from how badly it was damaged from the ship exploding at the Citadel.

They talked a lot and helped each other with their new injuries. She was ecstatic when Cody had them join his command and she was able to work with them. She was shaken from her musings when she heard running and watched as Cutup and Droidbait came running up to the group. “Sorry we’re late, Generals, Commanders,” Cutup said as they stood at attention in front of everyone.

“Why are you late?” Obi asked and the two shared a look.

“Jumper hid our blasters so we had to find them which took longer than expected,” Droidbait explained and Obi nodded.

“Alright. Now that you two are here, let’s get going,” Obi said and the two nodded. They all then went into the frigate. As she walked to the control room of the frigate, she thought about the amount of men, including her, Snips, Anakin, and Obi, there were only 16 people for the mission to defeat Tarkin.

“Master, do you think 16 people will be enough to stop Tarkin?” she asked and Obi stroked his beard in thought.

“We are more prepared than when we first went. And I do believe they didn’t have many guards. So I do believe we are more prepared than before,” Obi said and Iko gave a nod.

“But do you think 16 people will be enough?” she asked again.

“Yes. But if for some reason it isn’t, we can call for backup,” Obi replied and Iko gave a smile as they stood behind Cody and Rex. Cody and Rex started up the ship and soon, they were off toward Tarkin.

**XXX**

“Almost there, Generals,” Rex called back as the ship left hyperspace. In front of them was the familiar blue planet, Naxela. The ship soon went through the atmosphere and they soon landed a kilometer from the building Tarkin used. Blue tinted sand flew up as they landed on the desert ground, right where they landed before. They then gathered at a counsel and pulled up a hologram of the buildings layout.

“How do you want to take Tarkin out?” Iko asked looking at the building. “I imagine Tarkin would be hiding in his office,” she commented and Obi stroked his beard in thought.

“We’ll need to take out the magnets in this hall again to make sure he can’t use them to take our weapons…...or you and Anakin,” he said with a smile and Iko gave a snort and rolled her eyes. The hall in question lights up, it was a hall connected to the entrance hall.

“Ok, but where would Tarkin’s office be located?” Iko asked and Anakin squinted at the model.

“Where did you find the droid, Obi?” he asked and Obi looked at the layout. He then pointed to a room the was on the opposite side of the building, after the hangars.

“There,” the room then lit up a different color.

“I see,” Iko commented and Anakin smiled. “His office must be somewhere near that room so that he could get to it easily!”

“Exactly,” Anakin nodded looking at the model intently.

“What if we were to attack and search the rooms in teams?” Iko suggested and Obi gestured for her to explain. “Well, after we get through the droids here,” she pointed at the front and markers appeared to represent them and the droids, “and at the hangers,” the markers where then at the hangers, “we split up into three groups to cover more ground and make it less likely for Tarkin to escape.”

The others all looked at each other in thought. “Good plan, Iko,” Cody remarked and Rex nodded agreement.

“That is a good idea. Iko, you’ll have Domino Squad. Anakin, you’ll take Snips, Rex, Lucky, and Avi. Cody, Greg, Booster, and Shadow, you’re with me,” Obi said and everyone nodded agreement.

“Shall we go see if anyone’s at the front door?” Iko asked and Obi nodded.

“Anakin, Cody, come with us, the rest of you, make sure no one finds the ship,” he said and they nodded understanding. The four of them left the ship and walked until they hit a ridge and crouched down. Iko and Obi pulled out their binoculars and looked over to the building while Cody pulled down a device attached to his helmet to look. After a bit, Iko handed it over to Anakin so he could take a look. There were 8 people at the door, 6 guards and 2 staff members that she recognized when she pretended to be a mechanic.

“Looks like he got a few bounty hunters,” Iko remarked as the others looked still. Obi sat back and looked at her while the other two got one more look before moving so they were in a huddle. “How do you want to do this? Should we try getting them to stop or…..just knock them out?” she asked and Obi stroked his beard.  
“Hmm. I imagine those bounty hunters will just want to be paid so it would probably be easiest to knock them out,” he replied after a bit and Cody nodded his agreement.

“All the bounty hunters we’ve seen have been loyal to whoever hired them, granted most just want to be paid,” Anakin admitted and Iko nodded.

“So, how should we knock them out? Especially since the two men from when we snuck in are there still,” she pointed out.

“I would say sneaking up behind them would be most effective,” Cody offered and Iko started nodding.

“That would be easiest. Stealthily taking them out one at a time. What if we set up an ambush, get half of them to go over here where the others can knock ‘em out then four others sneak up behind the remaining ones,” she explained and everyone nodded.

“Let’s get started then,” Obi said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So, that’s the next chap! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I figured the battle/fight would be next chap, originally I was gonna do this chap but then…..i just felt it would be too long. So ya, next chap will be the battle. Also, again, updates for this will be slow. I’ll be updating like 5 or 6 other fics. So ya. We’ll see how long updates will be. Heh. sorry. Thou, the Star Wars the Clone Wars crossover fic ‘Friends Return’ will be over when I update it. It’s next update will be it’s last chap. So then only 5 or so fics to be updated! Ummm, ya. I’ll figure this out. But ok! Again, I hope you enjoyed reading the update!! -Love Willa


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap! Man, it’s almost been a month since I’ve updated this. But hey! That’s a lot fast than before!!! I’m actually pretty happy with how fast updates are going!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chap!!!

Iko looked at Cody and nodded. She and Obi made their way to the building's side before going to its roof. They got into position and nodded toward Cody who nodded back. Banging sounded where Cody was and three bounty hunters detached themselves and went over there. Obi looked over at Iko and they nodded agreement. They jumped off the roof and landed on two people, one staffer, and the remaining bounty hunter. They hit the ground harshly, but only enough to knock them out. Iko turned to the last staffer and knocked them upside the head with the hilt of her lightsaber.

She then let off a whistle and Cody whistled back. Soon, Cody and Anakin came over the ridge and was soon followed by Snips and the other troopers. “Alright, step two done,” Iko commented to which Snips nodded with a laugh.

“What’s step one? And what’s step three?” she asked and Iko smirked.

“Step one was getting here. Step two is opening the door,” she threw a thumb over her shoulder to point to it and Snips nodded with a small laugh. Obi smiled at that while Cody, Rex, and the Domino squad chuckled themselves. Pleased with herself, Iko went over to the door and tried opening it. The door hissed open and they went inside. They went down the hall until they reached the magnetized hall and Obi looked over at Iko and nodded. He got into a ready stance as Iko went back a bit and activated her lightsaber.

The purple blade sang its deadly song as she ran toward Obi. She then jumped up and Obi pushed her the rest of the way up. She then threw her blade through the ceiling and went across the whole thing, destroying it. She landed on the other side on bent knees and held her lightsaber loosely before straightening. Soon, the others crossed over and they continued forward and came across the droids. Iko grabbed her other blade and ran forward, destroying the droids alongside Obi. Blasts shot from behind them, hitting the droids.

They cut through the droids with ease and soon the last one fell. Iko nodded to Obi and they continued forward to the hangers. Iko pressed against the wall next to the intersecting halls. 

Hollow footsteps sounded as droids walked about. She peeked around the corner and saw the droids walking toward them. She looked over at Obi who nodded agreement. She looked around the corner again and raised a hand, she then made a droid in the middle fall down.

All the droids stopped moving and turned or moved a bit to face the droid down. As the droid slowly got up and the other droids asking what happened. Obi, Anakin, and a few clone troopers ran across the opening to be on the other side. The droids soon righted themselves and she shared a look with Obi and Anakin. She raised her left hand while she looked around the corner. She moved it in a small gesture counting to three.

Once her finger hit three, Obi and Iko jumped out and ran towards the droids with Anakin and Snips close behind. Rex shot down the last droid and they all looked at each other. “Ok, now we split up,” Iko commented and Obi nodded agreement.

“Iko, you’ll take this hall and the two halls at the end. Anakin, you’ll go down that hall,” Obi pointed to the hall that was opposite to where they came from. “And I’ll go to the open hallway we passed coming over here,” he finished and they all nodded agreement.

“Ok boys, we’ll split into teams of two,” she said and they nodded agreement. Droidbait and Cutup went to each other. Fives and Echo teamed up, and Hevy went to Iko who nodded. They then each went to different doors and went into them. Iko looked around the empty hangar and went about with Hevy, checking behind, between, and inside everything that was in the hangar to make sure it was empty. They made sure to take out any droids they found. They soon finished and went to another hangar.

After a bit, the hall was cleared and they went down the left side of the hall connecting to the hangar hallway. They soon finished the hall as it ended by turning left and they saw Anakin halfway through that hall. She shook her head and he nodded understanding. They then went back the way the came and continued down that way. As she reached the last door, a door that was a few meters away from where Obi’s hall connected to her search area.

They all gathered around the door and Iko looked between them all before nodding. “He has to be in here,” she said and Obi stroked his beard in thought.

“He should be. I do feel a familiar presence behind the door. If it’s not Tarkin then he must have left before we arrived. But I doubt that,” Obi said and Iko nodded alongside the others.

“Shall we then?” she asked gesturing to the door and Obi nodded. “Snips, shall you do the honors?”

“With pleasure,” Snips walked forward and forced the door inside sat Tarkin behind a desk. He looked at them with disdain.

“Hmm. I was hoping you wouldn’t have come back so soon,” he remarked as they entered the room.   
“Well, we did. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way,” Iko replied, pointing her inactive lightsaber at him.

“What do you mean by that,” he asked dismissively and Iko shared a look with Obi.

“You are under arrest, you can either come with us willingly or we’ll take you by force,” Iko replied.

“Ah. You’re seeing if I’ll do what you ask,” he said waving a hand around before setting it down in his lap. “I’m afraid that won’t happen,” he replied sitting forward. He then shot up and started shooting with a blaster he had hidden.

Iko turned on her lightsaber and blocked the shots. She then rushes forward and cuts his blaster, making it useless. He dropped the gun with a glare while Iko smirked at him. “I can imagine you’ll come willingly with us now,” she said and he glowered as Rex came up behind him and stood him up. He then pulled Tarkin’s hands behind his back and cuffed him. 

They then lead the way out with Tarkin in the middle, making sure he didn’t have a chance to escape. They soon reach the ship and Rex pushes him into a seat before sitting next to him with Cody on the opposite side. Anakin and Obi then go to the cockpit and start the ship up while Iko, Snips, and the remaining troopers find seats.

**XXX**

“Here’s the scum you were expecting,” Rex said pushing Tarkin toward the jail troopers who nodded.

“A trail has already been set up for two days from now,” the trooper replied and Rex nodded understanding with Iko and Obi.

“Alright. Make sure to keep him away from the others. We don’t know how connected he is,” Obi said and the trooper nodded.

“Yes, sir,” he replied and led Tarkin away into the facility.

“Well, one crisis has been taken care of,” Iko mumbled as they walked over to the speeder to go over to the Temple. Obi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they sat down in the speeder, Obi behind the steering and Rex in the back.

“We’ll stop Maul, don’t worry. He won’t be on Mandalore for much longer,” he said as the speeder took off.

“How can you be so sure? We have to plan and who knows how the plan will go against a deranged Sith,” Iko pointed out and he nodded at that.

“Well, even though we don’t know for sure how it’ll go. We  _ will _ get Maul,” Obi said and this time Rex spoke up.

“The council won’t let Mandalore stay under his rule. I’m sure of that. Even if it takes years, they’ll get him out,” Rex said and Iko smiled.

“Thanks, Rex,” Iko replied and Rex smiled.

“No problem, kiddo,” he responded and Iko snorted at that.

“I’m not a kiddo,” she pointed out but Rex continued to smile.

“You are to me,” he answered and Iko shook her head.

“Snips better also be kiddo,” she shot back and he laughed.

“Of course!” he agreed and at that Iko laughed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap!! They finally got Tarkin!! But now they have to make sure Palpatine doesn’t escape and rescue Mandalore from Maul!! Will they succeed??? You’ll find out! BTW updates will most likely be slower. I’ll try updating more regularly, but we’ll see. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. No matter. I’ll see you again at some point!! -Love Willa! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!! The beginning of the sequel! BOOYA!!! Again, be warned this will take a while since I will be writing another story and I might be changing computers which will take a while. Review! Luv ya! -PW


End file.
